Modem hearing aids comprise an ear mold having therein the necessary electronic for amplifying sound. Such electronics generally include a microphone for receiving the sound and converting the sound to an electrical signal, an electronic circuit for processing the signal produced by the microphone, a speaker for emitting the amplified sound and a battery for operating the system. The ear mold is generally made of a hard plastic which is specially designed and molded to fill the ear of the party who is to use the hearing aid. The ear mold is made of a hard plastic so as to have a long life and so that it can be periodically cleaned. The electronics of the signal processing circuitry are generally adjusted to meet the specific hearing requirements of the party who is to use the hearing aid. These requirements are obtained by first testing the hearing of the party who is to use the hearing aid. After the desired circuit is determined from the tests, the circuit must be finally adjusted by a hearing aid specialist to meet the final requirements of the party. All of the above features of the structure of the hearing aid and the method of making and adjusting it make the hearing aid relatively expensive. Also, the battery in the hearing aid must be replaced periodically since it is small and has only a limited life time of operation. In addition, the hearing aid must be removed from the ear periodically to allow it to be cleaned of ear wax and other contaminates. This not only adds to the cost of operating the hearing aid, but, since most hearing aids are used by elderly persons, it can be difficult for the person to replace the small battery in the small hearing aid. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hearing aid which is inexpensive with regard to both the structure of the parts of the hearing aid and its method of making, and which can be easily used by the person, particularly the elderly.